The Reason To Believe Him
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: Duncan knows he can't get Courtney back by throwing those lame old excuses around, he need a real reason for her to believe him.


**The Reason To Believe Him**

Courtney Rivers was walking outside of her best friend Bridgette's house, when she noticed it was pouring down rain. She let out a heavy sigh, and made a bee line to her gray Mini Cooper. Once she got inside the tiny car, she was soaked head to toe, even though she was only out there for six seconds at the maximum. Good thing she was just wearing a pair of old blue jeans, an old t-shirt, and her boyfriend's jacket.

Yes, her boyfriend. Who might this handsome devil be you might ask? Duncan Evans. And yes, he really is handsome and a devil. Him and Courtney had been dating since Sophomore year, and now they were currently in their final year of high school. You're probably not the only one surprised by this though, you should have seen the looks on everybody's faces when they came to school holding hands that glorious February day. That was just priceless.

They had been through a lot though. For instance, the Queen Bee trying to steal Duncan away because he was the most popular guy in their grade, but she ended up upside down in a trashcan bald, all thanks to Courtney. There was also that time where Harold almost ran Courtney over with his old beat up car in the parking lot (purposely or not, I'm not quite sure...) and he ended up coming to school with a black eye the next day. Then Duncan's grandfather died a year back; the poor boy was heartbroken. He was so close to his Grandpa, but Courtney kept his spirits high, even when he felt like crying his beautiful blue eyes out. Oh, and when...you know what? I could go on and on and bore you to death with this nonsense that just proves that they love each other, but I think I'll continue on with our story instead. Okay?

Courtney pulled out of the surfer's driveway and pulled out on to the highway, headed to Duncan's house. She realized that when she was at Bridgette's that she had left her English binder at his house from the night before. The CIT slowed down as she tried to see through the rain that was mercilessly pouring out of the clouds. About ten minutes later, Courtney arrived at the delinquent's house and made a mad dash for the shaded porch. She was so comfortable with Duncan's home as if it were her own, that she just walked right in without a second thought.

She really wished she hadn't.

There, on the couch, was Duncan and Gwen. Kissing. Gwen was straddling Duncan's waist and kissing him hardcore. The heartbroken girl ran out of the building, not even bothering to look at the expression Duncan was wearing; she thought it would just make her heart break more.

Oh, how wrong she was. 

"Gwen, what the hell?" Duncan asked, well, more like screamed, as he shoved the Gothic teen off of him.

"I just" she started, trying to come up with some lame excuse for attacking him like that.

Let me clear this up for you; Gwen came over because Duncan's younger sister was dating her younger brother, so she used that as an excuse to come over. Secretly, but not so much anymore, Gwen had liked Duncan. In all honesty, she had liked him for a while. She was going to ask him out in tenth grade, but that just _had_ to be the same day him and Courtney made their prompt entrance as a couple. Little did she know, Duncan would have turned her down anyways.

Gwen thought they were a horrible match, that they would just last a couple of weeks. But as their relationship progressed, and those weeks turned into months, then the months turned into years, her hopes depleted. She wanted him, but he didn't feel the same way about her in the slightest.

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it," he growled as he ran for the still open door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked in a small voice, feeling slightly scared of the pissed off bad boy.

"To get milk. What the _fuck_ does it look like? I'm going to go get my girlfriend back!" Duncan spat as he ran out the door with lightning speed. He couldn't see through the rain, and the fact that it was almost 9:00 at night didn't make it much better. The male teen was thankful that the street lights were on, because at that moment he saw a figure with silky brunette hair running down the side walk. She was so upset that she didn't even bother to remember she had a car.

"Courtney, wait," Duncan yelled desperately, almost catching up to his (hopefully still) girlfriend. She heard him, but the sound of his voice only caused the tears that were welling up inside of her to spill out. "Princess, ple-"

Courtney turned around at that, coldness and hostility in her eyes. "You honesly have the _nerve_ to call me that right now?" she screamed.

"It's not what you think," he tried arguing. Why do boys always say that? Don't they know that every time they say that it only makes the situation worse?

"It's not what I think? Really? Then you and Gwen _weren't_ sucking face back at your house?" Courtney screeched, voice cracks audible when she strained certain words.

"Yes, but it's not like that!" Duncan pleaded. He wanted her back so bad, but knew he couldn't get her back by throwing these lame excuses around.

"_Bull shit_ Duncan! I saw you two, you can't make me unsee what I saw," she said, her voice starting to crack from her breakdown.

"No it's n-"

"Just leave," Courtney said in a soft voice, now staring at the cement beneath her wet shoes. "It's obvious that you want her and not me. So just go on, have a happy fucking life with little Miss Gothic Whore!" she started screaming, anger growing with each word. "I can't believe I wasted two years of my life on you! I thought I could trust you, I thought you loved me! Well, I guess I was wrong."

That made him snap. How dare she say that he didn't love her? He gave her everything, he'd do anything for her, he loved her with all his heart, he had been proving to her these past years, and now she thinks that one lame excuse of a kiss from _Gwen_ could make him stop?

"Would you just shut up and listen to me?" Duncan yelled through the pouring rain in a desperate attempt to stop the woman in front of him from continuing any further. Courtney slowly looked back up to face him, meeting the gaze of his icy teal eyes. Even though it was raining, he could still tell she was crying. He felt a sharp pang in his heart, knowing he had caused the salty tears streaming down her cheeks that began mixing in with the pelting rain. "You gotta believe me Princess, _she _kissed _me._ Not the other way around."

"Give me _one_ good reason why I should believe you," she screamed at him, rage perfectly clear in her onyx orbs that he grew to love. Normally, Duncan would have found it incredibly hot that she was so angry, but not this time. This time, it was for a completely different reason. "You cheated on me. _You cheated on me._ If that isn't enough of a reason to not believe you then I don't know what is," Courtney yelled back, her hands curling up into fists, knuckles growing white.

"I love you, and if that isn't a good enough reason to believe me, then I don't know what is," he replied back, a serious look in his eyes. It was true, the punk fell for the prep- hard. They had been through so much together over the years, and that bitch messed it all up in a matter of seconds. Courtney just stood there, her expression unreadable. Duncan took this opportunity to take a few steps closer to the girl, now only a mere foot in front of her.

"Why?" she whispered.

He was taken back. What did she mean why? "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you love me?" she deadpanned.

"Well, for starters, you've got a rocking body," Duncan smirked. Courtney gave him a death glare, clearly letting him know this wasn't the time for that. "Fine, fine. You want to know the reasons? Let's see; you're smart, you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, you're not afraid to speak your mind, you can beat me up and I won't feel like a wuss about it, you're aggressive, I can act normal around you, when I kiss you I still get butterflies, you actually get me, and I know you feel the same."

Courtney stood there gaping at him, speechless. That wasn't quite what she expected. "I still don't get it," she mumbled, finally gaining her voice back.

"Don't get what? That I love you?" Duncan asked her. She gave him a suddle head nod, and a plan started forming in his mind. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" She nodded once more. Duncan took a step closer to Courtney, cupping her cheek and leaning in. She expected what any other sane person would have expected; a kiss. But Duncan just _had_ to be the most confusing person on the face of the Earth, taking a step back and letting his hand fall from her face. Courtney gave him a curious look as his smirk just grew bigger, and he dropped down to one knee. She gasped as she knew what was about to come.

"Ya know, this isn't how I expected this to go down, but here it goes," Duncan sighed, looking her straight in the eyes. "Courtney Alexa Rivers, we've been dating two years, one month, twenty seven days, and they've been the best days of my life. You are the most beautiful, strong willed girl I have ever met, and I fell for you and only you. When we started going out, all our friends thought we wouldn't last long. So, why don't you prove them wrong with me?" he asked as he slipped a midnight blue velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up to reveal the most dazzling ring she had ever seen. "Princess, I don't just love you, I'm _in_ love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?"

Courtney started crying again, but this time for a completely different reason. She bent down to his level and wrapped her cold arms around his toned neck, hugging him to no end. "Yes, yes, of course!" she answered with a smile. He pulled her back as he slipped the ring on her finger. It looked even more stunning on her finger. It had a silver band with small diamonds around it, with a bigger heart shaped ruby sitting atop it. Duncan used his finger to pull her face level with his, and kissed her in the rain , pouring out all of his emotions into it, letting her know it was for her and only her. Just as every other time, his stomach was flipping, his heart sped up a little, and he didn't pull away until his lungs were begging for oxygen. She looked him in the eyes, learning one thing from this whole experience;

Love was the reason to believe him.

**You know, I can _never _make a tragic ending for a DxC one shot :/ I was planning on doing it for this one, but...I just _couldn't._ *sigh* I'm such a hopeless romantic.**

**Oh, and the 'suddle head nod' thing was an inside joke between me and my friends, so Caitlin, Peyton, or Allie, if for some reason you are reading this, that was for you ;) ahaha.**

**So, review maybe? :] As I have said before, I will explain why LFS is, like, two whole freaking weeks late when I post it. Hopefully it should be up within two days. =]**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx **


End file.
